Z-Crushers Strike Force Wiki:Chat/Logs/8 August 2013
11:17 ^ 11:17 I'll stab everyone in their sleep. 11:17 We're the only ones not away 11:17 ... 11:17 Except for Josh 11:17 I'll stab him aw-... You just made this sound 50% more awkward. 11:17 GOOD SOMEONE THAT JUST JOINED! o/ 11:18 don't stab me 11:18 ? 11:18 fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu 11:19 Gotta record bullshit like this 11:19 Watch the whole chat be away 11:19 i recorded me and yo mama last night 11:19 :B 11:20 Project:Chat/Logs 11:20 Yo 11:20 12:01 The fuck is wrong with me....? 11:20 Jj Castillo 11:20 Gay marriage is becoming legal now public nudity needs to and I won't hate this country as much. 11:21 01:58 Guess what kind of shampoo I use? 01:59 Dirty kind 11:23 o/ 11:23 (wave) 11:23 So many mods 11:23 So many unneeded mods 11:24 I liked it when it was just Goku, Kotsu, Tayler, and me. 11:24 That was never just the mod base 11:24 I know 11:24 But we are practically the only mods 11:24 >>>> 11:24 No we're not? 11:24 i can start my own harem 11:25 I meant were... 11:25 "when it was" 11:25 Miri was a mod then 11:25 .-. 11:25 And? 11:25 "practically" 11:25 o/ 11:26 I love how much importing everyone is doing. 11:26 What do you want me to do about the mod number? 11:26 I had it under control BEFORE. 11:27 Yeah, and we would have never merged if we didn't promote Monet and Bulla. 11:27 And SOMEONE told me you agreed to it. 11:27 And that SOMEONE is the asshole Josh who lied to me. 11:27 I'm asking what you want me to do about it 11:28 I think 11:28 Wut 11:28 It's your call. I'm only an admin and I can't make any decisions by myself. 11:28 The only people who should have rights are people who were contributing on either ZCSF or A-A a lot, since this wiki is now both 11:28 Bulla was contributing loads, so she stays 11:29 Monet did contribute to AA quite a bit. 11:29 Alright 11:29 Then who, by your calculations, was not? 11:29 TJ only has 300 edits and is practically inactive. 11:29 And he doesn't even have a character. 11:29 TJ isn't even online right now, so what good does that do? 11:30 I thought you were complaining about how many there are on chat RIGHT NOW. 11:30 Yeah 11:30 but he was the first to mind 11:30 He already got demoted from admin 11:30 *cough* I have a suggestion you won't like so I'll PM it to you. 11:30 What you guys talking about? 11:30 Mod numbers 11:31 Kotsu PM 11:31 I should find a background with booties on it to go with the new song 11:32 Tayler's Harem 11:32 Yuzu, we really are doing that song? 11:33 It's already there 11:34 Tayler 11:34 wut 11:34 If she gets a harem 11:34 I get a fan club 11:34 The most painful and proobably youregonnakillmething I had to do all day is demote you. 11:34 Since we're, like, flooded with mods. 11:34 okay 11:34 Okay, so my head stays on for now. 11:35 GUYS 11:35 STOP ADDING "Pages added by _____" CATEGORIES 11:35 ok 11:35 (So you demote me months ago, but she gets it sweetly, pussy whipped) 11:35 ......... 11:35 .......................... 11:35 .... 11:36 Nice kick for the pussy whip. 11:36 What was that for? 11:36 Wb 11:36 Tayler's Harem peopel 11:36 you need 11:36 to join 11:36 Its gotta be a reverse harem 11:37 ... 11:37 2. --Yuzura☆炎のマスター Josh wuvs Tay 11:37 xD 11:37 ... 11:37 Ew 11:37 ew yourself 11:37 Ew life 11:37 Josh wants to tap dat 11:38 There are so many things I can say right now 11:38 But I won't. 11:38 o.o 11:38 ............ 11:38 wut 11:38 Some things about Tayler that would make her kick the shit out of you 11:38 You people are pervert. 11:38 s 11:38 sic 11:38 Random S 11:39 o.o 11:39 Yami 11:39 Why is the nav bar out of place? 11:39 Glitch 11:39 It's done it before 11:39 It's because of Wikia technical shit 11:40 Azusa Kitty 11:40 Awwe, so cute 11:40 I'm still wondering why you two don't have a wikia child yet. 11:40 ... 11:40 ... 11:40 ......... 11:40 Pedo much? 11:40 Pedo MUCH, MUCH 11:40 ... 11:40 she wants me and callan to have a fake child 11:41 *it 11:41 Callanball 11:41 We're taking it slow? 11:41 6:41 11:41 Azusa Kitty 11:41 You're married 11:41 ........ 11:42 dahell? 11:42 *zusa Kitty 11:42 You're married 11:42 Taking it slow is not right. 11:42 ... 11:42 ... 11:42 ... 11:42 Wut 11:42 ... 11:43 I hate him so much 11:43 *it 11:43 3 people 11:43 And so the harem begins. 11:43 I'm the bestfriend 11:43 Dibs 11:43 Where did Azusa say this? 11:44 DB 11:44 rawr 11:44 K 11:44 Bulla 11:44 Join my harem 11:45 Omg.... 11:45 http://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Doomsday2013/WTF 11:45 Just...wow 11:45 .... 11:46 I should make a page for my fan club, but no one would join (forever alone) 11:46 "How do I make an article" 11:46 You've gotta be kidding me -_- 11:46 Lenny 11:46 I would join 11:46 Join my harem 11:46 But I don't wanna be a love interest. 11:47 Besides, you aren't a dude, so its not a harem. 11:47 That's why I bagged best friend 11:47 YOU DON'T TELL ME HOW TO RUN MY HAREM 11:48 .....bai 11:48 o/ 11:48 I KNOW I DON'T 11:48 CAUSE ITS NOT A HAREM 11:49 Azusa Kitty 11:49 -knocks out Kirby, stuffs him into a bag, throws him into a river- 11:49 You are now away. 11:49 6:49 11:49 WaterKirby1994 11:49 OMG 11:49 WHY DOES IT KEEP CUTTING MY STUFF OFF 11:49 .... 11:49 XDD 11:49 Azusa Kitty 11:49 -knocks out Kirby, stuffs him into a bag, throws him into a river- 11:49 What stuff? 11:49 WaterKirby1994 11:49 Yay i feel so loved! 11:50 my words 11:50 Idk why it does that.. 11:56 Reflection's Fan Club 11:56 Had to be done 11:56 Twat 11:56 BRB dinner 11:58 3 people like me :) 12:00 what's going on in here 12:00 I don't actually like you 12:00 My mum 12:01 Kotsu 12:01 I love your sig 12:01 TOOO LONG 12:01 The lyric 12:01 Anyone wanna make me a sig? :3 12:02 http://signatures.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Requests 12:16 First ban, first serve. 12:16 I couldn't find him on the freaking chat rail... 12:17 Now I'll never get to kick anyone. 12:17 http://marsargo.bandcamp.com/album/technology-is-a-dead-bird 12:17 Booty Man 12:17 OMG BAND CAMP 12:18 IfyaknowwhatImean? 12:18 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VIWhyrTx0Fc 12:18 Kotsu PM 12:19 4. 00:15, August 8, 2013 (UTC) The fact I'm even posting on ZCSF proves how amazing this girl is <3 12:20 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LIfkCRgkfd0 12:21 My fucking bot lagged out 12:22 brb 12:25 If there were to be a Monnie Fan Club... 12:25 No one would join. o-o 12:25 Reflection Fan Club: 12:25 6. I support this entirely out of pity. --Yuzura☆炎のマスター 00:25, August 8, 2013 (UTC) 12:25 Ping 12:25 I HATE YOU 12:26 xD 12:26 Is that all you ever say to eachother? 12:26 Love you too Josh <3 12:27 (h) 12:27 Sarcasm FTW (n) 12:27 (troll) 12:28 ... 12:28 I HATE YOU 12:28 Who else is listening to Booty Man? 12:29 Not me. 12:29 I am listening to Lily Allen... xD 12:30 Josh 12:30 I needz to PM you 12:31 Josh PM 12:35 Kotsu PM 12:35 Both mugs fucking left out on my PM 12:40 BBl. 12:40 *Bbl. 12:40 Bye o/ 12:46 ... 12:48 Daft Punk - "To rub a Mexican monkey" 12:49 Yami PM 12:52 rawr back rawr 12:52 o/ 12:56 ......... 12:56 Dead 12:56 yup 12:56 If anyone needs me ping me then 12:57 Goku777 12:57 Hm? 12:58 Just testing 12:58 Goku777 12:58 This time I'm just being an ass. 12:58 Lol 01:10 ... 01:11 I love how lively it was last night and how dead it is tonight 01:11 Yep 01:15 http://anime-arts.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Stevenduncan17/2_things 01:19 lol 01:19 WEH 01:21 rawr 01:25 I keep seeing Back to School commercials 01:25 DX 01:27 >_> 01:28 When does everyone else start school? 01:29 I start in late August.. idk 01:29 I start next month 01:29 september 9th 01:30 ...Lucky.. 01:30 I heard the sophomore year's the best year in HS. 01:30 I get to skip that 01:30 (y) 01:31 I started the first of August :/ 01:31 I start the nineteenth 01:31 FALSE 01:31 Senior year is teh best 01:32 I'm a Freshmen... :/ 01:32 o/ 01:32 Phi. 01:32 Imma Senior 01:32 Me too 01:32 WHOOO 01:32 @Miri 01:32 ... 01:32 I meant hi. 01:32 ... 01:32 ................... 01:32 WTFF?! 01:32 WEH 01:32 Must... not.... argue.. 01:32 What's this wiki about? 01:32 .... 01:32 AWWW HELL NO 01:32 WASSUP HOES 01:32 Invasioning? :x 01:32 No. 01:32 So, Kotsu is the eldest user here? 01:32 Shut the fuck up bitch >.> 01:32 Not me. 01:32 Don't call me a hoe 01:32 Yah :D 01:32 It is a different Zion 01:32 Ha 01:32 Bad mod... 01:33 Reggie or whatever 01:33 I'm almost 18 01:33 .... >.> 01:33 Who's she? 01:33 Whats this wiki about? Looks kinda cool. 01:33 So I am undisputably teh oldes 01:33 This ain't AA 01:33 How comes you ban me instead of kicking me? @Yami 01:33 You can't tell users to shut the fuck up 01:33 9:32 01:33 BraveNewRoyalty 01:33 Ha 01:33 01:33 Wow -_- 01:33 The wiki is about putting a square peg in a square hole? 01:33 -_- 01:33 ? 01:33 Nahh 01:33 How childish @Brave 01:33 Are you upset about this? 01:33 It's about writing whatever the fuck you like :D 01:33 So long as it's not porn 01:33 Ima go. These people obviously don't want me here.. LOL. 01:33 xD 01:33 putting a square peg 01:34 in a square hole 01:34 .... 01:34 HERPDERP 01:34 hi 01:34 Take Brave with you 01:34 Peace. (Peace) 01:34 Hey, I've seen that pic before @Brave 01:34 Miri 01:34 ... 01:34 ......... 01:34 What? 01:34 Y u so angry 01:34 It's a tomboy 01:34 hi miri-chan 01:34 Why you so an- 01:34 ... 01:34 Hi 01:34 how are you? 01:34 Fine 01:34 Lulz 01:34 ... 01:35 -_- 01:35 This party mode is different from the one at my wiki 01:35 Shut up 01:35 -_- 01:35 ^ 01:35 ... 01:35 THIS PARTY MODE IS DA BEST 01:35 Watch them try to steal it 01:35 Cos Yuzu made it :) 01:35 01:35 No 01:35 We already have it 01:35 ... 01:35 ... 01:35 Man, you've only been here for like 5 minutes and you're already starting to annoy me 01:35 Pfft 01:35 @Brave 01:35 YAMI 01:35 DID YOU HEAR? 01:35 Well 01:35 HMMMM 01:35 What are you gonna do about it? 01:35 -_- 01:35 I already strongly don't like her... soooo @Sub 01:36 GUYS 01:36 You know what song I love? 01:36 Can someone kick her?! 01:36 YAMI 01:36 Frida 01:36 PLEASE 01:36 *Friday 01:36 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ti0EeFTVmm8 01:36 ARE YOU FUCKING PAYING ATTENTION? 01:36 SCROLL UP 01:36 BRAVE IS BEING DUMB 01:36 Yeah 01:36 ^ 01:36 She does that 01:36 @Kame 01:36 ...She's always like that 01:36 Hear that? 01:36 You are ANNOYING 01:36 Other wikis: We have an army of coders. 01:36 ZCSF: We have a Yuzura 01:37 LOL 01:37 And me 01:37 .... -.- 01:37 LOL. Can I come back yet? 01:37 No 01:37 No one currs, Josh 01:37 NO 01:37 You're here for looking pretty 01:37 ... 01:37 Oh, okay. LOL. 01:37 Don't forget me (fa) 01:37 ....xD 01:37 lol Kotsu 01:37 Glass, I care. 01:37 Zion doesn't even know you people lol 01:37 Maybe 01:37 *touches Josh's face* 01:37 You are doing your job :) 01:37 lolol 01:37 Sounds kinky. 01:37 ^^ 01:37 IT IS ;D 01:38 That's the point 01:38 Last time I checked 01:38 Brave 01:38 Shut 01:38 Up 01:38 Don't even.. 01:38 BSUUUUUUUUUUUUU 01:38 -_- 01:38 "ShermanTheMythran" put party mode in my wiki chat in 2012 01:38 No1curr 01:38 NO1 CARES 01:38 ^@Ulrich 01:38 So 01:38 SHUT UP @Brave 01:38 Yuzura didn't make party mode 01:38 NO ONE CARES :D 01:38 ^ 01:38 Let's all vote 01:38 GET OUT BRAVE!!!!! 01:38 XD 01:38 Raise your hand if you don't care 01:38 XD 01:38 ... 01:38 And put a sad face if you do 01:38 -_- 01:38 o/ 01:38 Why are you laughing?! 01:38 *raises hand* 01:38 -__- 01:38 o/ 01:38 I love my old friends 01:39 Shush 01:39 Brave 01:39 Brave, stfu 01:39 Stop typing 01:39 Type. 01:39 and gtfo 01:39 GOD, YOU'RE ANNOYING 01:39 ^^^ 01:39 Can you guys, like, stop being assholes...? 01:39 That could be nice 01:39 No 01:39 I'm just talking XD 01:39 Yeah 01:39 :D 01:39 WHAT ARE YOU, 5?! 01:39 ... 01:39 ...? 01:39 -_- 01:39 By just talking 01:39 ... 01:39 People think I'm 5 01:39 Look, I don't wanna start any problems. Honestly. 01:39 Meh 01:39 Why isn't she kicked yet? 01:39 All of you 01:39 Shut up 01:39 Well I'm sorry if people are a bit ornery due to a sudden influx of users :L 01:39 ... 01:40 You are being an idiot, Brave 01:40 HEY 01:40 There are 4 Zion's and this is one of the ones who doesn't know much 01:40 I was just linked her and I wondered what this wiki was about.. LOL. 01:40 How so? 01:40 Shut up 01:40 TELLING PEOPLE TO SHUT UP IS MY JOB ;( 01:40 I do it loads at DB :D 01:40 Sah fun 01:40 BRAVE STFU AND GTFO 01:40 And why should I do that? 01:40 Becaude 01:40 *Because 01:40 NO ONE CARES WHAT U THINK 01:40 ... 01:40 Thanks 01:40 ... 01:40 Fuck you too LFD 01:41 He was hurting my feelings ;_; 01:41 Brave, stop 01:41 ...... :L 01:41 Lulz 01:41 ... 01:41 You have no feelings 01:41 Hm... 01:41 OOOH 01:41 True dat 01:41 ... 01:41 I SMELL SOMETHING YUMMY :D 01:41 I can just tell you're gonna be a slut when you grow up 01:41 How so? 01:41 Wait, you're a slut NOW! 01:41 ....xD 01:41 lolololol 01:41 I haven't asked for sex yet 01:41 Well, all the females here already are 01:41 ... 01:41 Sub, that was funny 01:41 Lulz 01:41 So does it matter? 01:41 I DEMAND YOU ALL SHUT THE FUCK UP 01:42 RAWR 01:42 .... 01:42 RAWRAWRAWR 01:42 ... 01:42 WE ARE SHUTTING UP NOW 01:42 ... 01:42 Goten.. -_- 01:42 RAWR. 01:42 Okay... 01:42 And Goten 01:42 YOU'RE A WHORE YOURSELF ;( 01:42 And with that, I bid you good day, sir. 01:42 Lol 01:42 ... 01:42 Brave you're making things bad, to be honest. 01:42 ... 01:43 =_= 01:43 *hugs Joshwa* 01:43 lol 01:43 *hugs* 01:43 GOOD 01:43 Out of nowhere 01:43 :3 01:43 SHE"S GONE 01:43 W00T! 01:43 Lol 01:43 I love you Joswha :D 01:43 Z-Crushers Strike Force Wiki:Chat/Logs/8 August 2013 01:43 How do you make logs 01:43 ? 01:43 11:40 she wants me and callan to have a fake child 01:43 Magic 01:43 Someone said it is some kind of device 01:43 Well 01:43 No 01:44 It was magic 01:44 When Yuzura and I love each other very much.... 01:44 Because ZCSF is more awesome than Lookout 01:44 Good he's gone also 01:44 ... 01:44 Then we make a bot baby together 01:44 .... 01:44 HEY GUYS 01:44 ... 01:44 Right Yuzu? :D 01:44 LETS ALL GO TO GOAT CITY 01:44 Haha. 01:44 I can't 01:44 I'm banned 01:44 Same 01:44 I'm banned there also xD 01:44 Just for entering chat once at all 01:44 Same 01:44 I got blocked from there. XD 01:44 XD 01:44 Where is goat city? 01:44 Same 01:45 WTF The Count beat Onizuka... 01:45 I remember that place, it was cool at first.. 01:45 ... 01:45 Apparently I am the Satan of that wiki, just for refusing to be the father of Richie's child 01:45 Its a shit hole where rejects stay 01:45 What is it? 01:45 Read above 01:45 Then richie was... Never mind it. 01:45 Rejects? 01:45 Yeah 01:45 Then 01:45 Richie committed suicide 01:45 Kotsu is older than all of us. FACT 01:45 DB, UDBW, Lookout rejects. 01:45 .....and survived. 01:45 How did he cmmit suicide? 01:46 Miri is younger than all of us. FACT 01:46 She 01:46 *commit 01:46 That's the worst thing bout suicide 01:46 Richie is a she 01:46 Living 01:46 Yep 01:46 JOSH NO 01:46 *hugs* 01:46 ... 01:46 I WASN'T GOING TO 01:46 Good ;( 01:46 LOL. 01:46 Oh, guys, after I graduate, I'm going to be on Wikia next to none. 01:46 For about two to three years 01:46 or four 01:47 I might not be 01:47 Considering I am entering service :) 01:47 ;( 01:47 Well, I'm going to be in the military. 01:47 ;( 01:47 See you there, bitch 01:47 @Yuzu :D 01:47 And then you have me 01:47 Hehe 01:47 Mechanical Engineer 01:47 You still have free time in college, its actually a fair amount. 01:47 Aka 01:47 Well actually 01:47 I'll be graduating a year after you though, Kotsu. 01:47 I'm gonna be...Army or Marines 01:47 One of the two 01:48 That's what I wanna do 01:48 Be Marines 01:48 But you'd be all wet. LOL. 01:48 I'm going to be serving in the army. 01:48 So what? You'd be wet just from sitting on the same bench as T- 01:49 Yay he's gone also 01:49 ...You know who I mean :) 01:49 The hacker 01:49 Talia 01:49 So after training and preparation, I'll be out on the battlefield risking my life in war. 01:49 Hopefully 01:49 Same here Yuzu :P 01:49 Yuzu how old are you? 01:49 Classified 01:49 I can see it already 01:50 Oh, and Ezio 01:50 Ever seen a racoon and a cat.. 01:50 You can't ask that 01:50 ^ 01:50 Per Terms of Use beaches 01:50 heheh, life's a beach 01:51 Kotsu, what will you be doing after you serve? 01:51 Hai Tay~ o/ 01:52 Yay 01:52 More people 01:52 Yuzu dies in my arms, and I get up, tears streaking down my face as I hear children singing the National Anthem in my head, and I lay him down and take the American flag and raise it over the battlefield. I walk back to Yuzu and close his eyes, and I say to him..."Party mode." And then I shoot my gun into the sky and a dragon sweeps down and I feed Yuzu's heart to the dragon, thus encapsulating the spirit of Yuzura in the dragon and I ride it all the way to Australia, where I disembark and proceed to spend the rest of my life partying all night with Barku. 01:52 EPIC 01:52 *cries over loss of rights * 01:53 We need to write a story 01:53 With all the badasses of the wiki 01:53 I didn't even notice that Tay lost her rights 01:53 And me? 01:53 Late Miri is late 01:53 So it'll be a biography about me? (troll) 01:53 I know xD 01:53 Hey, Yamz 01:53 Hey~! o/ 01:53 LOOK AT TEH SONG 01:53 HOLY CRUD ITS DARK HERE! 01:53 BOOTY MAN 01:53 YAMZ 01:53 LIKE... 01:53 DARK! 01:53 Party Mode 01:53 Kotsu.. .xD 01:53 *gesticulates at Yuzu* 01:53 ISN'T 01:53 HE 01:53 BEAUTIFUL? 01:53 I EXPECTED LIGHT BUT I GOT HERE AND IT WAS DARK. 01:54 CLICK PARTY MODE 01:54 Though I've always liked L better anyway... 01:54 CLICK FUCKING PARTY MODE 01:54 NOW IT'S DARK WITH LIGHTS! 01:54 YAMZ 01:54 Say hello to Yuzura 01:54 AND... THERE'S DISCO PLAYING OVER MY BLUES SONGS! 01:54 I baked him myself, words and all 01:54 With my party mode, its silent.... 01:54 AND IT SOUNDS REALLY FREEKING WEIRD! 01:55 HI YAMI! 01:55 I have my volume all da way up 01:55 LFD 01:55 Wut 01:55 Are the speakers plugged in? :x 01:55 Yes 01:55 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BywYQw9yOoo&list=RD02DC6u1msbM6s tHIS BLUES SONG IS PLAYING WITH THE DISCO AND IT ACTUALLY SOUNDS... Really good. 01:55 Kotsu 01:55 This is so cool. 01:55 Yush Tay? 01:56 I wanna go to a LDR concert with you 01:56 o/ 01:56 o/ 01:56 Hey, Monet. 01:56 I made your sig bro 01:56 w:c:signatures:Forum:Monét 01:56 That's enough party mode for one night. 01:56 Thanks! 01:56 :D 01:56 *licks Monny* 01:57 Hmm 01:57 Alas.... 01:57 .....Raspberry 01:57 Can somebody make me a signature that's just a picture of a rabbit? 01:57 And if you can, don't. 01:57 lol 01:57 Raspberry? 01:57 That's odd... 01:57 By shower gel is chocolate. 01:57 Chicken fried Kotsu 01:57 *licks Monny again* 01:58 ...Oh, I can taste it n- 01:58 ... 01:58 WAIT 01:58 You don't mean Dark Temptation, do you? ;D 01:58 I'm retreating back to DB chat. Too many tabs... 01:58 NOOOOOO 01:58 YAMZ 01:59 I do mean it. 01:59 xD 01:59 Well, I'm out now 01:59 Peace! o/ 01:59 o/ 2013 08 08